


virgin. {pt. 2}

by bakuc0re



Series: komahina oneshots [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Alternate Universe - Trans, Bottom Komaeda Nagito, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, One Night Stands, Porn With Plot, Top Hinata Hajime, Trans Komaeda Nagito, Vanilla, hajime is kind of an awkward loser but its cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:49:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26267521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakuc0re/pseuds/bakuc0re
Summary: part two to previous oneshot with the same title.-hajime loses his virginity
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Series: komahina oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888858
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	virgin. {pt. 2}

nagito dragged hajime into his apartment after finally arriving back from the club. nagito pulled him into his bedroom and pushed him onto the bed. nagito straddled him before speaking.

"so tell me darling- what's the farthest you've ever gone?" nagito asked tracing hajime's face 

"i-i've kissed a girl before" hajime said nervously. he was honestly kind of freaking out but he really didn't want scare away nagito. nagito noticed him freaking and sat up. 

"are you okay- am i going to fast?" nagito asked. hajime quickly nodded and nagito quickly got off of him. 

"i'm so sorry- are you okay?" nagito asked again. hajime nodded before speaking.

"yea-um just a little overwhelmed" hajime said adjusting his shirt.

"do you want to like.. stop stop? if it's too much we can like reschedule or something if you want" nagito suggested. hajime blushed bright red- he was so unbelievably embarrassed. he couldn't believe he was acting like this. everyone else around him could sleep around- why couldn't he. nagito pulled hajime's chin up.

"it's okay haji- i don't mind. we don't have to do this right now if you aren't comfortable. i promise i'm not mad or anything. we can go our separate ways tonight and come back next weekend, you can stay here tonight and we can get takeout or something- it's up to you" nagito said softly. he knew what it was like to be in hajime's shoes and the people he was with weren't so caring. he didn't want hajime to feel that at all. 

"i-i think i wanna go home- chiaki's gonna be worried otherwise" hajime said. nagito smiled and kissed his cheek. he grabbed a post it pad and pen off his nightstand and scribbled his number down for hajime. he handed it to him before leading him out to the car where he then drove him home.

_______________________________________________________________________________

it was now tuesday and hajime finally mustered up the courage to text nagito. his palms started sweating as he finally sent the text.

>hey it's hajime- i'm sorry for freaking out the other night. everything was just happening so fast, combined with you being so out of my league and my embarrassing incident from prior that night- it was too much at once. i promise you didn't do anything wrong or something like that- i just realized after i got into your room i couldn't handle it. you were so cool and i'm sorry for being such a dork- this is probably the most unsexy follow up text you've ever gotten- jesus- anyways. you were really cool and i really like to see you again- maybe this time without a cum stain in pants :-) 

after about five minutes hajime got a response from nagito. hajime opened his phone and quickly read the text.

>hi!!!! its okay haji, i totally understand. like i said the other night im not mad :P we can hang out friday if u want? im working the rest of this week so friday's the only day i really free till next week :(( 

hajime quickly typed his response. 

>friday evening works for me- takeout and a movie at your place? i'd offer my place but i have a roommate who stays up till the late hours of the night screaming at her friends on xbox so i don't know how pleasant that'd be.

nagito responded moments later.

>sounds perfect- see you then (;

________________________________________________________________________________

friday rolled around faster than hajime could have prepared himself for. he had just gotten out of the shower and almost finished getting dressed when his phone buzzed-nagito. 

>can't wait to see u!!!! 

hajime smiled and sent back a smiley face before going back to getting dressed. he was in a skinny fit dark blue chinos, dressy boots, and a patterned short sleeve button up. he put on his nice belt before spraying on some cologne. he checked the mirror one last time before collecting his items then leaving his apartment. 

.

.

.

hajime pulled up to nagito's apartment sweating bullets. he walked up to the door and knocked. the door opened to reveal a very casually dressed nagito and hajime realized in that moment just how overdressed he was. nagito was in a diy-ed cropped tee with a band logo hajime didn't recognize, victoria's secret shorts, and black thigh high socks.

"i'm sorry-" hajime blurted out. nagito smiled and chuckled a little, reaching out for hajime's hand.

"you don't need to apologize- you look nice. come in" he said tugging on hajime's hand a little. they both walked inside and sat on the couch. nagito turned on netflix and started heathers, figuring they wouldn't be watching it very long so the movie choice didn't matter. 

nagito put his hand on hajime's upper thigh about fifteen minutes into the movie. hajime's breath caught in his throat as he tried to keep his cool. nagito moved his hand up more and laid his head on hajime's shoulder.

"tell me if you get overwhelmed okay?" nagito said softly before palming him through his pants. hajime nodded a little before letting his head fall back on the couch, a small groan falling past his lips. nagito slid his hand into hajime's pants and pulled out his already hard cock. he moved his hair out of his face before wrapping his lips around hajime's cock. hajime moaned and moved his hands to nagito's messy hair, trying to keep it out of nagito's face. nagito took what he couldn't fit in his mouth and wrapped his hands around it. 

"c'mere" hajime said pulling nagito off of him gently. nagito looked up at him with half lidded eyes and a soft smile. hajime pulled him into a rough kiss. he laced his fingers in nagito's hair as he nibbled at nagito's lip. he pulled back after a moment.

"bedroom" he said sternly. he didn't know why he was acting like this but he was gonna roll with it. nagito nodded quickly, letting hajime get up. hajime stood up and kicked his shoes and pants off before grabbing nagito again. he pulled him in for another rough kiss before letting nagito lead him back to his room. 

once the door was shut hajime crawled over nagito who was on the bed. he pinned his wrists down on the bed before kissing down his neck, leaving small hickeys as well. hajime pulled back and looked down at nagito.

"so pretty" he mumbled before realizing he had no idea what to do next. he swallowed harshly and tried to remember everything he could from the porn he'd watched. nagito noticed him freezing up and smirked all little. 

"do you need a little help haji?" nagito asked sweetly. hajime blushed and looked away from him. nagito tilted his head back up and kissed his cheek.

"it's okay haji- you don't need to be embarrassed. just follow my lead okay?" nagito smiled moving hajime's hands into his shorts. hajime moved his hand down a little then pushed a finger inside nagito. nagito let out a soft moan and pressed his face into hajime's shoulder. 

"faster please-" nagito asked softly. hajime quickly sped up his finger and after a couple of moments added another finger. nagito gasped before biting down on hajime's shoulder- there was no doubt gonna be left there. 

"oh my god- please- haji please i need you" nagito begged. hajime nodded quickly and pulled his fingers out of nagito. he unbuttoned his shirt then looked to nagito to ask if he could take his clothes off too. nagito lead hajime's hands to his top before the words could leave hajime's mouth. hajime tugged off nagito's top before shimmying off nagito's shorts. nagito reached over to the nightstand and grabbed a condom and lube as hajime pulled his boxers. hajime rolled on the condom with a little help from nagito before slowly pushing in. 

hajime's arms buckled as he pushed in. nagito dug his nails into hajime's shoulders as he let out a quiet moan. he buried his face in the crook of hajime's neck trying to be quiet.

"p-please- i wanna hear you. c-can i move please?" hajime asked quietly- voice gruff. nagito nodded and moved his head out of hajime's shoulder. he looked up at hajime as he started moving his hips and let out a moan. hajime captured his lips in a deep kiss. he sped his hip ups carefully and pulled back a little to make sure nagito was okay.

"i-i'll tell you if it's too much i promise- dont worry about me haji" nagito said softly. hajime nodded a little before leaning his head on nagito's shoulder. he used the hand that he wasn't using to hold himself up to grip tightly onto nagito's hips. 

"god you feel so fucking good baby" hajime moaned into nagito's shoulder. nagito moaned softly and dug his fingernails into hajime's shoulder. after a couple minutes nagito spoke again. 

"c-close haji" he said softly. hajime nodded a little and tried to keep himself up. he buried his face in nagito's shoulder trying to push them both over the edge. he sped his hips up and bit down on nagito's shoulder lightly before leaving a hickey there. 

"i-im gonna-" nagito gasped before cumming hard. his body shook as he came- holding onto hajime for dear life. nagito's orgasm triggered hajime's. he came hard into the condom as he dug his fingers in nagito's hips. after a minute or two he pulled out of nagito, tied off the condom and chucked it into the general vicinity of the trash can. he collapsed onto the bed next nagito and opened his arms to cuddle. nagito crawled into his arms exhausted.

"are you feeling okay?" hajime asked, voice still scratchy. nagito nodded and laid his head on hajime's chest.

"do you need anything? like clothes or water or anything" hajime asked again. he really just wanted to make sure nagito was comfortable. 

"you're too sweet haji- though if you're offering clothes would be nice" nagito smiled. hajime nodded and slid out of bed and pulled on his boxers. he looked around for a moment trying to figure out where nagito kept his clothes.

"top drawer is underwear and i have hoodies in my closet" nagito chimed in. hajime nodded and grabbed a pair of underwear for him before going to the closet to get him a hoodie. once he got the hoodie he returned to nagito and helped him get dressed. he got back into nagito's bed lowkey exhausted.

"are you gonna stay tonight..?" nagito asked. he was scared of sounding pushy or needy as this was supposed to be a one night stand type deal. 

"of course- i was promised a movie and takeout after all" hajime smiled. nagito giggled a little before relaxing into hajime's chest. he turned on the tv and that's where they stayed for the rest of the night, enjoying movies and each others presence.


End file.
